1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the distance between a golf ball and the golf cup. In particular, the method and apparatus uses a global positioning satellite receiver positioned near the golf ball to determine the approximate location of the golf ball.
2. Description of Related Art
In the game of golf it is important to know as accurately as possible the distance between the golf ball and the golf cup on the green. It is sometimes also desirable to know the distance between the golf ball and a hazard on the hole being played. Knowing these distances allows proper club selection and allows a player to formulate a hole management plan. For example, a player that knows the ball is 110 yards from the pin would select the appropriate club for 110 yards such as a 9 iron or one of the player's wedges.
Deane Beamon and Jack Nicklaus purportedly pioneered in professional tournament play the use of books containing yardage calculations. Most PGA professionals and serious amateurs now use course yardage books to determine the distance between the ball and the golf cup or a hazard on the hole being played. Yardage books are significantly more accurate than guessing the distance based on a visual inspection.
A significant drawback to the use of yardage books is the fact that the book must be prepared prior to the round of golf. Such preparation is inconvenient for most amateur play in recreational golf. Even where a yardage book is prepared, account must be made for the location of the tee markers, the location of the golf cup on the green for the particular day, and the position on the hole being played.
There are several alternatives to yardage books for determining the distance from the ball to the golf cup. Most courses mark the hole in some form with approximate distances to the middle of the green. For example, many courses mark the sprinkler heads with distance to the green, while other courses plant trees or post a marker at the 100 or 150 yard position from the middle of the green. Some courses have buried low power location beacons along their fairways and a receiver carried by the golfer receives the nearest beacon signal and indicates the distance of the beacon.
There are several disadvantages to known techniques for distance determination on golf courses. First, they are all have varying degrees of inaccuracy. Typically the distances follow some unknown line in the fairway and are calculated for the middle of the green. Inaccuracies of more than 10 yards are common which unfortunately can be the difference between a 6 foot putt and a sand trap. Second, most known techniques slow play by requiring the player to consult his yardage book or walk around searching for a distance marker and walking off the distance from the marker to the ball. Third, most techniques do not give an indication of the distance to most, if not all, of the hazards. For example, it is important to know the distance the ball needs to travel to carry a trap or water hazard in front of the green.
Therefore, a method and apparatus which could accurately and quickly determine the distance between the ball and the golf cup on the green would contribute to lower scores and faster play. Such a method and apparatus would be particularly advantageous if it also accounted for distance between the ball and an obstacle or hazard.